For using mobile network service functionalities of a mobile network with a mobile terminal, especially a mobile network according to a GSM-, GPRS-, UMTS- and/or LTE-standard, customers or subscribers of the mobile network are provided with a SIM card by the mobile network operator (MNO: Mobile Network Operator). The SIM is an integrated circuit that securely stores the international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI) and the related key used to identify and authenticate subscribers on mobile terminals. The SIM is embedded into a removable SIM card, which can be transferred between different mobile terminals. For usage of mobile network service functionalities the SIM card has to be inserted into a mobile terminal.
To set up mobile network service functionalities for a subscriber, such as SMS, MMS, GPRS, WAP, Instant Messaging, E-Mail or the like services, a provisioning of the SIM card respectively provisioning of the mobile terminal using the SIM card is necessary. Such settings differ from MNO to MNO, from service to service and/or mobile terminal to mobile terminal and are typically send to the subscribers SIM card by the MNO via the mobile network, usually by means of a backend platform of the mobile network, for example with an OTA-application of an OTA-platform (OTA: Over The Air). Such provisioning is done, when the SIM card is used for the first time or is requested by the subscriber, for example, when the subscriber has got a new mobile terminal or has changed the MNO.
Since mobile network services are widely spread, subscribers of mobile network services often have more than one mobile terminal for usage of mobile network services, for example an older mobile terminal and a new mobile terminal. Subscribers often keep an older mobile terminal as a backup terminal for cases the new mobile terminal is defect and has to be repaired or the like cases. If the subscriber has or wants to use another mobile terminal for mobile network services it might be necessary to set up the mobile network service functionalities, in particular when the mobile terminal was provided to the subscriber by an MNO who differs from the MNO providing the SIM card, which is often the case by so called subsidized mobile terminals.
From the point of the subscriber and from the point of the MNO providing a SIM card to the subscriber it is desirable, that the provisioning of settings is doable in an easy and less cumbersome way, especially to reduce resources and/or manpower requirements on the part of the MNO, for example for a support line or help line. Furthermore it is important, that the provisioning service is done in a way, that the subscriber got a good impression of the MNO providing the SIM card, even when the subscriber uses a mobile terminal which was provided or subsidized by another MNO.